microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of the Republic of Scotannaea
Constitution of the Republic of Scotannaea This document will officially highlight the fundamental principles and laws of people and morality within the borders of the Republic of Scotannaea. This constitution which is drafted below will take place in full effect as soon as the first president signs their signature and dates the document until the nation is dissolved. For as long as this constitution is active, the principles and fundamental rights and laws of people and entities must be abided by unless an extraordinary circumstance which is granted by the president or current leader of the nation. These upcoming articles will define the nation. Article I: Scotannaea will be a constitutional democratic parliament with elections that determine the next president which can be taken by the people who can freely vote, even if they are not a citizen. Article II: All citizens have a freedom of speech of what to say and when to say it no matter how satirical or extreme it may be, although you must have the willingness to admit that you are responsible for your words. Article III: A man, woman or child can choose to follow any belief or faith as long as it does not harm the infrastructure or future of the nation. Article IV: Scotannaea believes that war is not the correct way of conflict but will resort to it if there is no other choice. Article V: The President of the Republic of Scotannaea has most power within the borders of the state. Article VI: Vandalism or defacing of a national symbol shall be classed as a crime unless the government have allowed it for an extraordinary circumstance. Article VII: Laws that are made in Scotannaea can only be created and implemented by the current president and will be in full effect 25 days after the implementation. Some laws are exempt from this rule and can be implemented immediately or faster/slower than 25 days. Article VIII: Land possessions of Scotannaea will be known as Colonies. They are the regions of the country where different laws may apply if only they are accepted and approved by the president. The first founding colonies in accordance to this constitution will be Claresland, Davisland, Hongxin-Peatmoor Island, Holywell Bay, Spit Beach, the Studland Islands, Alanbrooke, Churchward, Gulland Rock, Mouldon Islands, South Leaze and the Pickards Field Federation (as autonomy). Colonies may be added to the country’s union and federation but they can never leave unless the President and/or at least 50% of the entire national population grants state independence, return or autonomy status for the territory. Article IX: Victims of a conflict or abuse will have a right to protection as a refugee until the conflict or abuse has been resolved. Mistreatment of the right to protection will be seen as a crime. Article X: You reap what you sow, whatever contributions you make to a cause, you will expect in return value in your favour. Article XI: Murder and involuntary ending of life to a person will be seen as a serious crime and could result in death, life imprisonment or appropriate punishment. Article XII: A broken promise will break trust. If a promise is made by someone, it is your responsibility to keep to that promise or your trust will deteriorate. Article XIII: No person shall be subject to false arrest, detention or punishment. Article XIV: Scotannaea has no national religions and wishes to remain Secular. Article XV: The number of constituencies in the legislature of Scotannaea will be undefined. Article XVI: Scotannaea will not recognise all countries in the world. Article XVII: Crime will be punishable, deviance will just be frowned upon. Article XVIII: Conscription and military participation will be voluntary and will not be forced upon individuals during a state of war or conflict. Article XIX: Flag designs can be altered but must be preserved in history. Article XX: Citizens have a right to marry any other individual of any gender at the legal age. Sex before marriage is allowed. Article XXI: People shall not be denied nationality, shelter, food, fluids or education. Article XXII: Citizens are free to ask questions and shall not be denied an answer. Article XXIII: If someone can pay money for something, that person should not be denied of a sale unless there are laws of age that prevent them from doing so. Article XXIV: Everyone has a right to life and an opportunity to live that life. Choosing or attempting to end your own life will just be a matter of choice. Article XXV: New laws must be drafted and preserved and cannot be amended for at least 2 years of the law being active. Article XXVI: The President can choose whoever he/she wants to become the Chairman/woman of the National Assembly to be 2nd in power after President; this can be someone from any political party. Article XXVII: When there is a vote in the legislature on a law or subject, the participants will be able to vote for, against or abstain from voting on the subject. The results will be shown and the President is free to ignore the majority but isn’t considered moral as this breaks trust. Article XXVIII: Scotannaea doesn’t have to adopt this constitution as law, but this document does qualify as a definitive proof of existence and initial beliefs of the nation. Article XXIX: All citizens have the right for the pursuit of happiness as long as it doesn’t harm anyone physically. Article XXX: All citizens have the right to liberation. Article XXXI: The Republic of Scotannaea declared independence on the 18th day of the 8th month in the year 2013. Article XXXII: When a new president is inducted, they must say this phrase to prove their worthiness: “I (name) do solemnly swear, that I will control the office and leadership role, of the President of the Republic of Scotannaea, I will conduct operations to the best of my ability to defend, protect and preserve the constitution of the Republic of Scotannaea, starting from now." I swear by signing this constitution of the Republic of Scotannaea, this will prove the existence of the nation and these will be the founding rules and principles of the nation; I will abide by these and I will be responsible for my peers and subjects to abide by these rules and to respect this constitution of the great nation of the Republic of Scotannaea for as long as they live and work in this nation.